


Close your eyes so I can see you

by shinzeroichi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, M/M, Not beta read because it's 2am and I'm feeling brave, Short and Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzeroichi/pseuds/shinzeroichi
Summary: You wish to slip into a state of unconsciousness, for only when you fall asleep we can be together.





	Close your eyes so I can see you

Your eyes - _blue, like the ocean, I think I will drown if I stare for too long_ \- open to see the cruelty of this lifeless world, in which no kindness is ever seen and children suffer from the decisions of the - _oh so selfish_ \- adults. All your blue gems find is a ceiling, an unknown one - _do you miss my room's ceiling? Or when all we had for ceiling was the starry sky?_ \- and unsatisfied with such a depressive view, you let your eyelids hide your soul again. You roll and roll on your bed - _in which we once sat together and talked about hope_ \- but the sweet peacefulness brought by sleep won't come to you.

I know what you ache for. You wish to slip into a state of unconsciousness, for only when you fall asleep we can be together. You may wonder why that happens - _in fact, I can tell you're on the verge of asking every time_ \- but you also know that an answer is not needed. As long as our hands are within each other's reach - _your tanned hands, delicate in the way the skin maintains its perfect softness as long as you don't do hard work_ \- we will be happy, even if just for the short life of a dream.

It may seem not enough - _it is not enough indeed, when I want to be with you all the time_ \- but every second is priceless and worth the wait. Oh my beloved Shinji, I yearn for you to come to my plane of existence - _which only exists because you wished for it to exist, you wished for me to be here, and your godly will is what moves our world_ \- but I will wait for you to fall asleep, like I always do.

A thousand lifetimes of dying over and over is nothing compared to the moments we spend together - _those in which you feel happy and safe, loved and understood_ \- and I don't mind the pain of leaving you each time, as long as I get you see you again - _and again, and again_ \- always waiting for a life in which we will be happy and it won't end.

Finally, I can feel your presence here - _closer, come closer_ \- and soon I can see you as well. I smile at you - _knowing that you can see right through me, all my love for you too much for my heart to hold, spilling into my eyes and reaching for your soul_ \- and to my greatest satisfaction, you smile back - _shy, so shy yet also so full of love_ \- and walk to where I stand. You call my name along with a greeting - _my name turns into the most beautiful melody when it comes from your lips, so tender and full of meaning only because it's you who is calling it_ \- and of course I greet you back.

If only I was physically by your side... As much as I appreciate being here, I miss the feel of my hands on yours - _our skin revealing secrets that our brains are too shy to share_ \- and I miss making you smile just by being around.

This is not enough, because you aren't fully happy yet.

 

I hope luck smiles to us next time.

 

 

It's time to wake up, my dear Shinji. I'll see you at night, if you manage to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am it's real sad Kaworu hours


End file.
